mdscncfandomcom-20200213-history
Aupuni Sea Elves
Aupuni: Home Region: Most live on the various island chains that dot the Great East Sea. Some can be found on the coasts in isolated areas. Political Structure: The Sea Elves have no actual government, or even a ruler that has sway over more then a few islands. They tend to dwell in scattered tribes, usually in coastal areas of an island. Each tribe has a hereditary chief, chosen from among the children or relatives of the previous chief. All the chiefs of an area, whether that is a single larger island or an island chain, will gather and elect a "Great Chief" or king, who is usually, but not always, one of them. This Great Chief has the responsibility of leading the tribes in war and settling disputes among them, as well as inter-trial justice. Social Structure: Matrilineal and matrilocal. Extended families to the second degree of kinship tend to live under the same roof. Appearance and Clothing: Sea Elves are one of the tallest races in the known world. Males can reach up to 6'10, and females 6'5 in height, though with a slimmer build than a comparative human. They tend to have medium to dark brown skin, and brown, black, blue, or even green hair and brown, amber, blue, and green eyes. Those without blue or green eyes or hair usually tend to have some flecks of that color or a sheen of it in their hair or eyes, which is a sign of their magical affinity with wind and wave. As a whole, they dress sparingly, with skirts or loincloths made of plant fibers or grass, as well as tops of the same material for females if they so choose, and cloaks made of lizard hide or bird feathers, with frequent use of jewelry made of sea shells, carved semi-precious stones, and stone or glass beads. Also, heavy use of ritual tattoos is a nearly ubiquitous affectation.(edited) Demeanor: Sea Elves are, in general, a friendly and open people, welcoming strangers into their midst. Tribes will usually provide supplies to travelers in need, and leave boats at river crossings for the use of passerby. However, this changes to pitiless ferocity in the case of enemies. A foe of the Sea Elves will rarely receive quarter. Lifestyle: (exact notes are still being formatted, but essentially they're an fairly relaxed and easy-going lot, but are diligent workers when presented with a task) Religion: Sea Elves mainly believe in the primacy of two Deities, Mother Ocean and Father Land. Mother ocean is a described as fertile and nourishing providing sustenance and travel, but at the same time is noted to be fickle, being calm and placid one day, turbulent and raging the next. Her consort Father Land is considered stable and protective, offering the Sea Elves a place to build homes and shelter from Mother Oceans wrath, creative, offering them the resources to build their dwellings, vessels, and many of their tools, but occasionally sharing in Oceans wrath, shaking the ground and spewing forth smoke. Some accounts even describe Father Land Exploding in devastating rage when sufficiently offended, wiping out whole tribes.